Regina, Saskatchewan
Regina is a city of Saskatchewan, Canada. It is the capital of the province and is home to 179,246 people. Hockey in Regina Teams * Campion College * Regina 217th Battalion * Regina 68th Battalion * Regina 77th Battery * Regina Abbott-Generals (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1939-1940) renamed Ware's Generals * Regina Abbotts # (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1938-1939) become Abbott-Generals # (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1941-1946) form Pats along with Commandos * Regina Aces # (Southern Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1937-1938) # (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1938-1940) renamed Rangers * Regina Argos * Regina Army Capitals (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1942-1943) * Regina Blues (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1970-1982) folded * Regina Boat Club * Regina Capitals # (Western Canada Hockey League, 1921-1925) become Portland Rosebuds # (Prairie Hockey League, 1926-1928) fold with league # (Western Canada Hockey League, 1932-1933 moved to Vancouver during season # (Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1945-1950) join WCMHL # (Western Canada Major Hockey League, 1950-1951) join SSHL # (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1951-1954) continue to play as an independent team # (Independent Team, 1954-1958) join SSHL # (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1958-1965) join WCSHL # (Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1965-1967) join SSHL # (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1967-1971) join PSHL # (Prairie Senior Hockey League, 1971-1972) * Regina Capitals A * Regina Capitals B * Regina Commandos (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1942-1946) form Pats with Abbots * Regina Depot Battalion * Regina Falcons * Regina HMCS Queen (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1943-1944) * Regina Maple Leafs * Regina Maroons (Soo Line League, 1948-1949) * Regina Monarchs * Regina Monograms * Regina Olympics * Regina Pats # (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1946-1948) join WCJHL # (Western Canada Junior Hockey League, 1948-1956) join SJHL # (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1956-1966) join CMJHL # (Canadian Major Junior Hockey League, 1966-1968) join SJHL # (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1968-1970) join WCHL, replaced in SJHL by Regina Blues # (Western Canada Hockey League, 1970-1978) league renamed # (Western Hockey League, 1978-present) * Regina Purity Dairy * Regina RCMP * Regina Rainbows * Regina Rangers (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1940-1942) * Regina Reginas * Regina Shamrocks * Regina Silver Foxes (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1972-1976) folded * Regina Thistles * Regina Tigers * Regina Vic-Aces * Regina Victorias (Southern Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1937-1938) * Regina Ware's Generals (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1940-1941) * Regina Young Liberals University team * Regina Cougars (CIS) Arenas *Brandt Centre *Regina Exhibition Stadium *Argyle Park Rink *Lakeview Park Rink *Doug Wickenheiser Rink *Al Ritchie Rink *Judge Bryant Rink *Litzenberger Park Rink *Murray Balfour Arena *Grant Road Park Rink *Glen Elm Park Rink *Eastview Park Rink *Imperial Park Rink *Leslie Park Rink *Wheat City Kinsmen Arena *Jack Staples Arena *Jack Hamiton Arena *Grassick Park Rink *Opimist Arena *McVeety Park Rink *Canlan Ice Sports-Sherwood *Al Ritchie Arena *M.J. Coldwell Rink *Clarence Mahon Arena *Mironack Rink *Mc Murchy Park Rink *University Park Park Rink *W.F. Ready Park Rink *W.H. Ford Park Rink *Rosemont Park Rink *Ruth Buck Park Rink *Westhill Park Rink *Dr. A.E. Perry Park Rink Champions Allan Cup *1941 Regina Rangers Memorial Cup *1925 Regina Pats *1928 Regina Monarchs *1930 Regina Pats *1974 Regina Pats Players * Dale Anderson * Chris Armstrong * Murray Armstrong * Murray Balfour * Ryan Bast * Sandy Beadle * Curt Bennett * Dwight Bialowas * James Black * Aaron Boogaard * Tyler Bozak * Garth Butcher * Jack Butterfield * Gordon Buttrey * Drew Callander * Jock Callander * Brett Carson * Joe Carveth * Barry Cummins * Kevin Dahl * Don Deacon * Robert Dirk * Rocky Dundas * Derek Eberle * Jordan Eberle * Mark Ferner * Dunc Fisher * Jason Fitzsimmons * Dan Focht * Bill Folk * Scott Garland * Ryan Getzlaf * Tanner Glass * Dirk Graham * Josh Harding * Scott Hartnell * Jamie Heward * Brian Hill * Terry Hollinger * Riley Holzapfel * Fran Huck * Gerry James * Lou Jankowski * Dave Karpa * Bob Kirkpatrick * Mark Kirton * Garrett Klotz * Chris Kunitz * Jack Lancien * Paul Masnick * Eddie McCalmon * Jim McGeough * Brendan Mikkelson * Earl Miller * Gerry Minor * Lorne Molleken * Garth Murray * Nathan Oystrick * Garry Peters * Gord Pettinger * Rich Preston * Al Rittinger * Rick Sentes * Mike Sillinger * Chris Snell * Ron Snell * Alan Staley * Doug Stevenson * Art Strobel * Bill Sutherland * Chris Szysky * Bob Turner * Norman Tustin * Jeff Ulmer * Gord Wappel * Grant Warwick * Brad Watson * Doug Wickenheiser * Larry Wright * Jerry Zrymiak Category:Saskatchewan towns